Nameless
by Alex Glaven
Summary: Akiko finally has chapter 16 up! He was just a Senior High School who didn't believe in destiny...until She became his worst enemy...
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

They were called the freaks, the nobodies.   
The nameless.   
Perhaps they had goals, dreams, plans, lives. None of this was ever seen. They were the different ones, the ones that nobody bothered to find out where they came from, or where they went when they were gone.   
No one knew who they were, or even cared. Merely an individual that was stripped of pride and dignity every moment of their waking lives, and took it quietly. When they disappeared, someone else was always willing to take their place.   
A handful reside in every high school. They infest the halls and populate the back of classrooms, the nameless faces with headphones looped around their ears. They speak to no one, not even their own kind.   
They are the ones who melt into the crowd after graduation and are quickly discarded from the memories of their fellow students. Becoming the face in the year book that everyone remembers, but nobody knew. Not much can be said about them by anybody, not even themselves. Because that's who they are, nobody.   
In the social pattern their positions have been set aside, but there was one who refused to be forgotten, one who refused to be shuffled through the crowd like a useless card in a worn out deck.   
There was one, and he was remembered by the world.  
  


Next


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

"I die every time I see you like this." 

He closed his eyes, but it didn't help. The memories he tried desperately to keep at bay only came faster, clearer. The dark night, the flashing lights, the stench of gasoline.   
  
"I die"   
  
And the pain. The overwhelming, all consuming pain. He was paralyzed, unable to separate past and   
present. Pain skittered along his nerves and burned away all reasonable thought. 

"Every time." 

The past could not be changed, or taken away. 

"I see you." 

He was aware of nothing, not even the chaos that surrounded him. "Like this." 

*** 

"Isaac, why don't you invite some of your friends over this afternoon?" 

Isaac Glen hardly paid any attention to his mother, he didn't even look up from the book he was reading. "They're busy." 

"They're always busy," Dora scrutinized her son carefully. "What could they possibly be doing?" 

"Stuff." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Stuff," this time, Isaac looked up. "You know, stuff." 

"What were their names again?" Dora continued to look at him. "Garet Jones is a friend of yours, isn't he?   
Why don't you call him up and ask for a ride to school?" 

"He had study hall this morning," Isaac replied, not missing a beat. "He left an hour ago." 

"Well, how about Jim Kraden? I could call him up." 

"No, mom, that's okay," Isaac slid his book into his backpack. "I like to walk, remember?" 

"Isaac, don't tell me you're still afraid to get in a car." 

"That's not it," Isaac shook his head. "It's just that Kraden's car is old, rusty, it smells like really old cottage cheese, and it's not really a car. It's more like a bomb on wheels. Have you ever heard him start it up?" 

"Isaac, it's been three years," Dora continued as if she hadn't heard him. "It was a horrible accident, but it shouldn't ruin your life." 

"Mom, are you listening to me?" Isaac asked. "I just said I'M NOT AFRAID." 

"Or do you still blame yourself?" 

Isaac hesitated. "I, I gotta go, Mom. I'm gonna be late." 

He swung his backpack into his shoulder, and walked out the door. 

"Goodbye, sweetheart!" she called after him. Isaac didn't turn around, or make any sign that he had heard her at all. 

*** 

  


"Are you listening to me?" 

"Uh huh," Ivan answered absent-mindedly. He knew he should be absorbing what Jerry said, it was good advice, and Jerry was his best friend, but he wasn't. "Yep." 

Jerry slipped through a tangle of people and ended up next to him. "Then why are we still walking down the main hall?" he gestured to indicate the white walls, puce green lockers, and tight knots of teenagers. "We should go upstairs!" 

"If we do that we'll be late," Ivan pointed out. 

"Oh, screw it!" Jerry growled. "You can get stuffed in a trash can and be late anyway! I'm gone!" 

Ivan knew better than to try and find him and apologize. Not only did his friend sound completely pissed, but he was just passing the axis of the four halls of Vale High School, and it was packed. 

"It's a little sophomore." 

He had come face to face with the football team. More accurately, he had come face to chest with the Captain of the football team. As it was a game day, he found his nose practically pressed into the "08" on Garet Jones' green and white jersey. Four of his lackeys fanned out behind him, stupid grins on their wide, ugly faces. 

"Hello, Garet," he said after he got his voice working. Garet and his muscle bound morons had been tormenting him since the first day of school at VHS. He had been expecting some form of orientation, being a sophomore, but never had he thought he would be facing some form of orientation every single day. *I should have known,* he thought bitterly. *Not only am I one of the smallest sophomores in this dumb school, but I'm also John Hammet's only son.* 

Garet smirked and backed up a step. He was at least two heads taller than Ivan, made even taller by the fact that his auburn hair had a liberal amount of gel in it, and stood nearly on end. 

"Hello, sophomore." 

His lackeys snorted with laughter for no apparent reason. They were stupider than they looked, which was rather pathetic. 

"So, boys, what do you think we should do with him?" Garet held up a hand, causing his thugs to fall silent. Ivan wondered bitterly if they rolled over and played dead, too. 

Garet leaned down so he could look his latest victim in the eye. *And the other problem is that I look like a girl,* Ivan thought again. Garet's smirk widened. "Stuffing people into trash cans is getting old. Let's try something new with this one. Like duct taping him to the door of the girl's locker room but I bet this queer would like the boy's locker room, better." 

He grabbed Ivan's hair. Ivan couldn't help but yelp, forced nearly to his tiptoes, but he didn't bother to struggle. He knew better than that. Above him, the bell rang it's continuous, monotone note, then cut off. He was late. 

"Leave him alone." 

The halls were practically clear now, so it was obvious who had spoken. A scruffy, blonde Senior dressed completely in black, and sitting up against a row of lockers. He stood, and Ivan felt the hopes that had been rising drop. He was scrawny, and shorter than Garet. To top it all off, this particular Senior was somewhat of a joke. Even Ivan called him Nameless. 

"Come again, freak?" Garet mockingly tilted his head to one side. "No one was listening." 

His goons positively guffawed at that. Ivan almost began laughing himself. Nameless was a subject of constant ridicule for all three grades, more so than Ivan was. At least Ivan had a name. 

"Leave him alone," Nameless repeated in the same, soft controlled tone. 

Garet laughed, but there was a note of genuine humor in it. "Think you're big stuff, huh? You've got guts, Nameless. There's no reason that I should listen to you, and anyone here could pound you into the tiles. What's in it for you?" 

"Nothing," his blue eyes turned to pure ice. "But people like you disgust me. You run the halls of this school, building your reputations off of people smaller and weaker than you are. Cowards." 

"You wanna repeat that?" Garet released Ivan and cracked his knuckles Isaac smiled, but it didn't reach his cold eyes. "Oh, what, did you miss all of those big words like 'is' and 'the'?" 

"No, I just don't like to be insulted," Garet pulled back one fist and hit Nameless in the face. The other senior reeled back and hit the lockers, falling to the ground. He looked up, his eyes slightly glazed, a bruise already forming on his cheeks. "Oh, what, want some more?" 

"Garet! Leave him alone!" a girl in a cheer leader uniform stomped over, her long brunette ponytail swaying with every step, her brown eyes smoldering. Ivan knew who she was, Garet's girlfriend, the Head Cheerleader, Jenna Hunter. 

"Defending freaks and nobodies now, Jenna?" Garet grinned at her. "Cute, but I thought you were done with your community service." 

"Oh, go hit your head against a punching bag for a while," Jenna ignored him, and pulled Nameless to his feet. "Are you okay, Isaac?" 

Isaac looked at Jenna with surprise, as if no one had ever called him by his real name before. Maybe no one in this school had. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." 

"We'd better get you to the nurse," Jenna held his chin between her fingers, turning his head so she could inspect the damage Garet had inflicted. "That's going to be a nasty bruise." 

Isaac nodded dumbly, and allowed himself to be dragged in the direction of the Nurse's Office. Garet watched them go, and odd expression on his face. "Well, sophomore, you got off easy this time. Don't expect Nameless and Jenna to save you every day." 

Ivan nodded, and walked down the hall, not looking back. 

*** 

  


The nurse wasn't in her office. 

Jenna cursed lightly under her breath, and pulled Isaac through the door anyway. Isaac didn't say anything, simply sat down in one of the chairs around the room. 

"Oh, Isaac, that looks horrible," she held his chin again. Garet's class ring had dug into the skin of his cheek, and a steady trickle of blood slid down Isaac's face. "I'm sorry, Garet can be such a jerk." 

"I was being an idiot," Isaac smiled ruefully. "Trying to save someone that didn't give a damn about me anyway." 

"I'm sure that kid appreciates it," Jenna left him to find some gauze. "I've seen Garet picking on him before. His name's Ivan Hammet, if that gives you any clue to why." 

Isaac winced in sympathy. "Poor kid." 

"I agree," Jenna returned with a couple of pieces of wet gauze, a bottle of antiseptic, and a Band-Aid. She sat across from him and began dabbing at the cut. "I've tried talking to Garet about it, but he just laughs it off every time." 

"You can't save everyone," Isaac winced again, this time for his own sake. 

"I know," Jenna wiped the last of the blood away, and began gently applying the antiseptic. Not gentle enough, Isaac tried to jerk away. "Oh, don't be such a baby, Isaac." 

"But it stings!" he protested. 

"You sound like you're four," Jenna smiled at him, then stretched the Band-Aid over the cut. "There, all better." 

"What, no kiss?" 

Jenna laughed. "I always liked being around you, Isaac." 

"Why?" he shot her a quizzical look. 

"You're so easy to be around," she explained. "I don't feel like I have to be something I'm not around you, like I can just be myself. Do you have any idea how nice it is to be able to bring all of my problems to you?" 

"I guess, I feel the same with you," he grinned at her, and she winced. The area around the Band-Aid was turning an angry shade of red, that would deepen to a dark purple before school was out. He noticed her actions, and began to look worried. "It looks that bad? Lord, what am I going to tell my Mom?" 

"The truth?" Jenna suggested. 

"Completely out of the question," Isaac stood and began to pace around the Nurse's Office like a caged panther. "I told her Garet was my friend-" 

"WHAT?!" Jenna spluttered, trying not to laugh. "Why in the world would you tell her something like that?" 

"So she doesn't worry," Isaac turned to her, looking into her eyes with his fathomless blue ones. "So she doesn't know that you're the only friend that I have." 

Jenna couldn't think of anything to reply to that. Isaac turned from her, running his fingers through his scruffy hair that seemed to ignore all laws of gravity no matter what he did. "Guess I'll just tell her I was being stupid and ran into a locker." 

She managed a faint laugh. "It won't be too hard to convince her of THAT. Shouldn't you be sitting down or something?" 

"No, and shut up," Isaac mock glared at her. "Hey, wanna go get something to eat?" 

"But we have class," she tired weakly to protest, caught off guard by his question. Completely off guard, not only was it a complete change of subject, but Isaac had never asked her to go ANYWHERE with him.   
"Oh, like we're going NOW," he grinned deviously. "Shall we?" 

"Can Garet come?" she asked. "His truck is a lot better than my Geo Metro-" 

"Uh, I actually thought we could just go to the 7-11 across the street," Isaac shrugged. 

"Well, can Garet go there?" she asked, all wide-eyed innocence. 

"The guy just hit me half way into next week and you want me to grab a bite with him?" Isaac gave her a disbelieving look. "This COULD be interesting, I suppose spot me some cash?" 

She laughed. "Oh, so you expect ME to pay?" 

"Well, I'm poor! So sue me." 

"But you're poor," she pointed out. 

"Fine, fine, Garet can come." 

*** 

  


Ivan ended up being later than usual for class. 

His teacher shot him a disapproving look when he came in, half way through the lecture, but continued on once he took his usual seat next to Jerry, who apparently had forgiven him for the earlier incident. 

"Man, I TOLD you to go upstairs," he hissed. "What happened?" 

"Garet tried to maul me, but I was saved," Ivan whispered back. 

Jerry looked impressed. "Who in the heck is THAT crazy?" 

"Nameless," Ivan replied, before the teacher gave him a disapproving look. He fell silent after that, dutifully taking notes and ignoring Jerry's prompts for further conversation. 

The bell rang, and they filed out into the halls. 

"NAMELESS saved you?" Jerry started laughing. "The freak that's always listening to his CD player?" 

"Yeah, saved my butt," Ivan nodded fervently. "Even took a punch for me. 'Course, that's when Garet's girlfriend came onto the scene." 

"Poor Nameless," Jerry said, completely sympathetic. 

"That's the weird thing, she defended him," Ivan turned to his locker, and spun the dial. Putting in his combination was second nature this late into the school year. "Wonder if they knew each other." 

He didn't get any farther. He was grabbed from behind and turned around. Someone much bigger than him slammed his back into the lockers next to his open one Ivan tried not to cry out when his back was pressed into one of the locks. Jerry, he noticed, had conveniently disappeared. 

"It's a little sophomore." 

It wasn't Garet, but it was definitely one of his goons. Garet seemed to have disappeared for the time being. Ivan wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. 

Let's have some fun with him." 

He hit him in the stomach, hard enough that the wind was knocked out of him. Ivan staggered sideways a bit, trying to get air into his lungs, dark spots swimming across his vision. Garet's absence was definitely a bad thing. Garet was mean, but he had never physically harmed him beyond grabbing his hair to hamper his escape. His lackeys were MUCH meaner than he was. 

As he thought that, one of the other goons back handed him across the face. Ivan sunk to the floor, still not able to breathe. It was a bad move, the first lackey kicked him in the ribs. This time, Ivan managed to cry out in pain. The goons thought it was funny, and kicked him again, and again, and again. 

Somewhere through his haze of pain, Ivan heard one of the teacher's voices. 

"What's going on here?" 

"Just a bit of fun," one of the goons answered. 

"'Just a bit of fun'?" the teacher mimicked him mockingly. "Get out of here!" 

The goons scattered, and the teacher kneeled next to him. "Oi Hammet. Are you alright?" 

He managed to nod. 

"Nurse's office, now," she ordered him, looking around at the assembled students. Only now Ivan realized that a crowd had gathered around the beating. "Owen! Take him there!" 

"Alright," an Angel took his hand and helped him up. She had long blue hair and blue eyes, and he didn't remember seeing her ever before. She supported him carefully and lead him to the Nurse's office. 

Something about her felt calm and assuring. His bruises and aches suddenly didn't hurt as much anymore, and he could stand up strait instead of the half hunch that he had been forced into before. 

"My name's Mia," she introduced herself. "What's yours?" 

"I-Ivan," he answered shakily. 

"Well, Ivan, you'll feel better in a minute," she smiled warmly. "I promise." 


	3. Chapter 2

Alex: Again, gomen nasi! Computer problems. I do know what paragraphs are.  
Anywho...br  
*******br  
Alrighty! I know I haven't written on this in a while, and I apologize.Br  
Isaac: ::holds up sign that says "Liar"::Br  
Be quiet! Anyway, hope you enjoy this! And remember, I don't own GS!br  
Isaac: ::holds up sign that says "Liar"::Br  
***************br  
Chapter 2br  
Sometimes you can find friends in strange places. Enemies become  
allies, and pain becomes support. It's funny how life works, but nothing  
is forever.Br  
Isaac was contemplating this over the Sobe and Snickers Bar that  
Jenna and Garet had bought him. In fact, once Garet was away from his  
goons, he apparently had a complete change of personality. He was almost  
a decent person almost.Br  
"Hey, Isaac, since we're cutting class, we might as well go  
somewhere," Jenna pointed out. Isaac glared at her. "Oh, c'mon! Can't  
we go to D.D.Mudds or something? I want coffee!"Br  
"You guys can go," Isaac took another swig of his Liz Blizz.   
"I'm fine right here."Br  
"C'mon, Nameless," Garet urged him. "We can go anywhere you  
want, let's just GO somewhere."Br  
"Garet!" Jenna hit him in the arm. Br  
"Sorry, Isaac," Garet corrected himself. "What? It's a habit."Br  
It's okay," Isaac suddenly became very interested with the table  
top. "You get used to it."Br  
"There's still no reason that Garet should call you that," Jenna  
glared at her boyfriend. "So, where do you want to go, Isaac?"Br  
"Home," he answered truthfully. Br  
"Okay, we'll go to your house," Garet agreed. "My truck's over-"Br  
"I never said you guys had to come along," Isaac cut him off. br  
"And my legs work perfectly fine, so don't even push the whole truck  
deal. It's only five blocks."br  
"Defensive, aren't we," Garet grinned. "Your place must be a  
real rat hole."br  
Isaac didn't want to point out just how right he was.BR  
****br  
"You'll be fine, just a couple of scrapes and bruises," Nurse  
Hama turned Ivan's face slightly, checking him over critically. "The  
football team must be losing their touch. The last kid that came in here  
was completely mauled. Had to call an ambulance. Garet Jones was there,  
eh?"br  
"No, ma'am," Ivan refrained from shaking his head. It still hurt  
a bit.br  
"Odd," Hama frowned. "Garet always keeps them in check. Stupid  
testosterone filled apes. Garet's the only decent member of that foot  
ball team Well, there's no problem here. You might want to escort him  
back to class, Miss Owen."br  
"Alright," Mia smiled. "Come on, Ivan. You'll be safe with me."br  
Despite the fact that Mia seemed so frail, despite the fact that  
the football team outnumbered the two of them completely, despite  
everythin Ivan couldn't help but trust her. He got up and followed her  
out of the door.br  
"Thanks, Mia," he said after the door closed behind them. br  
"It's no trouble," she smiled one of those gentle smiles, and  
walked with him down the hall.br  
"Are you sure?" Ivan asked, a worry line appearing between his  
eyes. "I mean, you're a senior, and you-"br  
"Ivan, it's not trouble at all," Mia protested. "Believe me,  
you're a special kid, Ivan. You might not know it yet, but you're  
destined for things much bigger than this, believe me."br  
And, looking into her blue eyes that seemed to glow with hidden  
power, he did.br  
*********br  
"Isaac, why weren't you at school today?" Dora glared over the  
dinner she had prepared. They were sitting at the kitchen table, and  
Isaac didn't seem to be too interested in food. "The Attendance Office  
called, and-"br  
"Just hanging with some friends, Mom," he replied truthfully,  
stirring macaroni and cheese around with his fork. br  
"And what happened to your face?"Br  
"One of the football goons decided I'd make a great punching  
bag," Isaac shrugged. "Then Garet crushed him into a pulp, and then we  
went to the 7-11 and got a bite to eat."br  
"Who's 'we'?" Dora's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Br  
"Honestly, Mother, from the way you're acting you'd think I was  
going off and getting wasted," Isaac rolled his eyes. "Garet, Jenna, and  
I, that's who."br  
"Oh, really," Dora looked as if she didn't fully believe her son,  
but before she could question him further there was a knock on the door.Br  
**********  
"I wonder who that could be."br  
She got up and moved to the door. It burst open before she had  
gotten halfway across the living room. Without any invitation, Jim  
Kraden stepped in. Kraden was a little old man, shorter than Dora. He  
had wild white hair, blue eyes that twinkled behind the square spectacles  
perched on his large, crooked nose, and always seemed to be wearing a  
small smile.Br  
"'Ello, Dora," he greeted her. Br   
"Hello, Jim," she returned to her seat at the table.br  
"Ah, Isaac, m'boy," Kraden greeted him. Isaac grinned. Kraden  
was one of the few people that he could talk openly with. "I thought  
we'd continue our study on ancient civilizations tonight. The Lemurians  
are rather interesting, wouldn't you agree?"Br  
"Very," Isaac nodded. "See ya, Mom."Br  
"But but" she stuttered to the closing door. "Isaac! You  
haven't even finished your dinner yet!"Br  
********br  
Kraden and Isaac always conducted their "studies" on top of the  
apartment building. Ontario District Apartments had a small area devoted  
to the inhabitants on their roof. Small café style tables surrounded by  
chairs, all bolted to the ground, of course, composed the entire place,  
four vending machines off to the side. It was pleasant enough, but often  
at this time of night Kraden and Isaac found themselves alone. Such was  
the case tonight.br  
"Now, let's see," Kraden flipped open a book and drew one finger  
down the page. "Ah ha! Here we are Lemuria. It was believed to be an  
island, far off the coast of Gondowan, shrouded in mists. It is said  
that the people that populated this island could live for centuries on a  
draught they had created, which prolonged life. They also had a strange  
power, known as Psynergy."br  
"The ability to manipulate the four elements, Fire, Earth, Water,  
and Wind," Isaac recited automatically. He had heard more about Psynergy  
than some of the professors that had made it their life long goal to  
discover the secrets of Alchemy and all of its wonders. Not that he knew  
that.br  
"Precisely, my boy," Kraden chuckled. "Not much else is known  
about Lemuria, or it's inhabitants."Br  
"So, is this island thing real?" Isaac asked.Br  
"Of course it is, all legends are based on pure, solid fact,"  
Kraden gave him a slightly severe look. "There is an island off of the  
coast of Gondowan, and it IS shrouded in mist. Never doubt the legends,  
my boy."Br  
"Alright, so, say these Lemurians are real," Isaac said.   
"Hypothetically speaking, wouldn't we have seen one by now?"br  
"Maybe, maybe not," Kraden said wisely. "If we have seen them,  
we did not know it."br  
"Right," Isaac decided it was just better to agree. He really  
didn't believe any of the things that Kraden was telling him, hadn't for  
years, but it was good to amuse the old man. His mom thought it was  
"sweet".br  
It was only later that night that Isaac realized that Kraden  
hadn't admitted that his theory was purely hypothetical. That the old  
man might actually believe that Lemurian's co-existed with all of them.Br  
*******br  
Dun dun dun! Obviously, this is setting up for future chapters. Sorrybr  
it's so short.Br  
Isaac: ::holds up sign that says "Liar"::Br  
What is with you?Br  
Isaac: ::holds up sign that says "Liar"::Br  
Garet: His other signs broke.Br  
Isaac: ::holds up sign that says "Liar"::br  
Oh...so that's why he's been holding up World Domination signs...I get  
it.Br  
Garet: That'd be it.Br  
Isaac: ::finds another sign and holds it up: "World domination is  
evident"::br  
Okay, well, for all of you that asked, that's what's up with Isaac and  
dominating the world.Br  
Isaac: ::holds up another sign that says "I'll eat your small  
children":: 


	4. Chapter 3

Alright, sorry for the short chapter. I couldn't think of anything else  
for this chapter, but I do have a plot! Sorry if this gets a bit  
confusing, a weird, I was listening to P.O.D...yeah...  
Isaac: ::holds up a sign that says "you're weird"::  
Yeah, well, you can't talk.  
Isaac: ::holds up a blank sign::  
???  
Isaac: ::holds up a sign that says "I couldn't think of anything"::  
Right...well...enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Yo, Nameless!"  
Isaac half turned against the tide of people he was fighting  
against, saw who had called his name, and pushed faster. It was a  
handful of the football goons, and Garet didn't appear to be among them.   
He wasn't stupid, he knew what the idiots did when their Captain wasn't  
around.   
They were out for blood.  
"C'mon, Nameless!" one of them surged forward, the people in  
front of him parting to make way. He grabbed Isaac's arm, and pulled him  
back.  
"Let me go!" he struggled, but it was futile. He was scrawny for  
his age. His mom told him it was due to malnutrition and pollution.   
That much had to be true, his diet consisted of macaroni and cheese,  
ramon noodles, and other cheap, instant meals, and they lived in the  
dirtiest part of town. He was no match for the muscle-bound thug  
currently pulling him down the hall. "Let me GO!"  
His heart started racing. No one was about to stick their neck  
out for him. No one even cared what happened to him.  
The thug had reached his destination, an empty space in the  
quickly clearing hall. They stopped, and the football player turned to  
him.  
"You are one of them," he hissed. Isaac had no idea what he was  
talking about, but decided it might be a bad idea to disagree. "And if  
you are one of them, then we must kill you."  
"Wha-what?" Isaac twisted in the bully's grip. Okay, he could  
deal with a couple of cuts and bruises, maybe some broken bones, but  
DYING? Out of the question. "What are you talking about? Let me go!"  
"We must kill you," one of the other football players cracked his  
knuckles, probably preparing to hit Isaac's face in. "Because of  
Destiny."  
Destiny? "Guys, I know you don't exactly like me."  
"Let him go."  
"You!" his captor released him. Isaac did the smart thing,  
ducked under one of the other thug's outstretched arms and ran like hell.  
Until he realized that the speaker was a girl. Cursing himself  
for his stupidity, Isaac turned on one heel and ran back.  
  
"You."  
Garet ignored the girl's voice behind him. If she was talking to  
him, he didn't really care.  
"You're the."  
Someone grabbed his arm. He spun around and grabbed the person  
by the shoulders.   
She was a lot shorter than him, shorter than Nameless. She had  
long blue hair, and blue eyes that seemed to hold all of the secrets of  
the world. She looked at him with those eyes, that seemed to be ageless  
despite the young appearance of her face.  
"You," she said again, simply.  
"What exactly do you mean by that?" he asked, not releasing  
loosening the hold he had on her.   
"Come with me," she said softly. "And I will show you what  
Destiny has in store for you."  
"Destiny?" he almost laughed. "I make my own destiny."  
"That may be true," the girl's eyes narrowed. "But no one can  
control Destiny. She is a power of her own, and she will not stop for  
you or anyone else."  
This time, Garet released her. "Lead me."  
  
When Isaac returned to the scene, all of the football players  
were gone. A young blonde girl was standing there instead.   
"What happened?" he wondered aloud, then turned to the girl.   
"Who are you?"  
She regarded him with cool, green eyes. "They call you  
'Nameless', do they not?"  
"What?"  
"They call you 'Nameless'," she said simply.  
He gritted his teeth. "Yeah, they call me 'Nameless'. Who wants  
to know?"  
"They will want to hear of this," she turned and began walking  
away.  
"What?" he grabbed her arm. "Hey, who are you? What the hell  
are you talking about? So what if they call me 'Nameless'?"  
"They do so for a reason," she explained.  
"Because they're morons?" Isaac asked. "Hey, for your  
information, I'm gonna be OUT of this hell hole in a couple of months,  
and then no one will call me that."  
"No," she looked at him. "They will always call you 'Nameless',  
for that is who you are."  
"I'm Isaac Glen," he snapped back.  
She smiled, ever so slightly. "So you are."  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
"It's not about what I want," her smile widened. "It is about  
what Destiny has decreed, and what we plan to do about it."  
He let her go, and she continued down the hall.  
"I don't believe in destiny," he protested softly.   
  
"So they gather together."  
"Yes, m'lady."  
"But they will never find Him. I have hid Him well."  
"Yes, m'lady."  
She smiled. "No, they will never find Him."  
  
  
Once again, it'll all make sense later. I promise. Next chapter will be  
longer, and better. I promise. Oh, and the summary will make sense  
eventually...  
Isaac: ::holds up a sign that says "SURE it will"::  
Well, R&R, or you'll never hear from me again! 


	5. Chapter 4

Well, I have written Chapter 4. Sorry for delays and short chapters,  
this story can be so difficult sometimes...  
Isaac: ::in red "Because you're trying not to be TOO mean?"::  
No, I just don't want to give away the entire plot yet.  
Isaac: ::in blue "oh."::  
Yup. Anywho, I dedicate this chapter to...everyone that reviewed the  
last chapter. Here we go!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"I don't believe in destiny."  
  
The girl ignored him. Isaac watched her for a while, before  
shaking his head. That had been STRANGE.  
  
*Every day gets just a little weirder around here.*  
  
He decided not to go to class. It was his last hour anyway, and  
the bell had rung a LONG time ago.  
  
The attendance office needed more excuses. Sick, Vacation,  
Funeral, and Near Death Experience at the Hands of Stupid Thugs.  
  
The best option was to leave quickly. The principal wasn't  
exactly kind when it came to truancy. He headed for the nearest door and  
walked out into the fresh air.  
  
A steady stream of water was falling from an overcast sky,  
quickly soaking his wild hair, causing it to fall around his face. The  
shabby apartment he called "home" wasn't far from the school, but in this  
down pour he was almost ready to let Garet give him a ride.  
  
*******  
  
The rain was falling hard, causing a steady beat against the car  
roof, the windshield wipers working furiously to cast aside great amounts  
of water.  
  
Isaac shook his head for the second time that day, this time more  
violently, sending sprays of water in every direction.  
  
**Okay, THAT was different,* he thought, turning the corner on  
5th street.  
  
  
"I'm proud of you, son," Kyle didn't look at the blonde boy in  
the front seat, he was too busy peering at the rain drenched road ahead.   
  
*******  
  
"Thanks, Dad," Isaac grinned.   
  
"It's really coming down out there," Kyle muttered, pulling to a  
stop. "We'll be home soon."  
  
********  
  
"No, no," Isaac muttered, not caring if anyone heard him. No one  
would, who in their right mind walked in weather like this? He gazed at  
the slate grey sky, desperately hoping the rain could wash everything  
away.  
  
********  
  
"Dad, the light's green," Isaac announced.  
  
"Hmm?" Kyle looked up. "Oh, it is."  
  
He put his foot down on the accelerator, the car rumbled and  
started forward.  
  
********  
  
"I don't want to think about it," Isaac had stopped wondering if  
the water on his face was the rain or not. "I don't want to…I don't want  
to."  
  
"Hey, kid!"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"KID!"  
  
"Huh?" Isaac turned, his thoughts broken. A motorcycle had  
pulled up next to him, blue and sliver in color. The person sitting  
astride the contraption was dressed in black leathers and a black helmet.  
The visor was up, two blue eyes peering through the gap.   
  
"Hey, kid, you alright?" there was concern in those blue eyes.  
  
"I...I'm fine," Isaac replied shakily, putting one hand through his  
wet hair.  
  
"Need a ride?" the driver asked.  
  
"N-no. I'm fine," Isaac began to go his own way again.  
  
Until the driver's next words stopped him in his tracks. "They  
call you Nameless."  
  
"Oh please," he muttered under his breath, turning back to the  
driver. The helmet was in his hands now, revealing a man that had to be  
older than him, with long blue hair tied back in a pony tail.  
  
"I thought so," he said, nodding.  
  
"Can't all of you weirdos get lives, or something?" Isaac asked,  
his memories forgotten. The man didn't answer, so he turned and stalked  
off.  
  
*******  
  
He flipped open his cell phone and pushed speed dial.  
  
"Hey, this is Alex," he said. "Yeah, I found him. Looks like  
I've got my work cut out for me. Alright, I'll see you there."  
  
*******  
  
"Isaac?" Dora asked when the door opened. Indeed, her teenage  
son entered the room. "What are you doing home so early?"  
  
"Decided to cut fifth period," Isaac shrugged. "I'm kind of  
beat."  
  
"How was your day?"  
  
*Well, let's see...freaks and weirdos following me around, people  
are out to murder me, and apparently I'm going to fail English and I don't  
care. My day was great, Mom. How was yours?*  
  
"Average," Isaac said instead.  
  
"Oh, that's good," Dora smiled. She went to the kitchen sink and  
began doing the dishes from her lunch.  
Isaac slipped off his wet sweatshirt, he was relatively dry underneath,  
and threw it in one corner before sitting on the couch to remove his very  
wet shoes and socks.  
  
"Y'know," he paused in trying to untangle a wet knot on his  
shoes. "It was raining when Dad died."  
  
The devastating sound of glass shattering on the hard floor.  
  
Isaac looked up. His mother had dropped the plate she had been  
drying. The towel was still clutched in her hand, and she was looking at  
him, but she didn't appear to see him.  
  
"Mom?" he asked. "Mom?"  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry, sweetheart," she managed to smile, bending down  
to pick up the shards of glass. "I...I'm alright."  
  
"Two for Jupiter, One for Mars, One for Venus, Two for Mercury."  
  
Alex turned around. Mia was standing there, her arms folded.   
Sheba was standing next to her, shaking water from the jacket she had  
been wearing. They were in a small convenience store on the corner. No  
one asked questions there, and hardly anyone did their shopping during  
the daylight hours.  
  
Particularly in the rain.  
  
"Two for every clan," Alex shook his head. "God, I hope these  
prophecies are right."  
  
"They're right," Sheba affirmed. "We know that they are, we've  
seen them at work."  
  
"Destiny will blot out the stars in the sky, and He will bring  
them back," Alex seemed to be quoting. "Well, unless you count cloud  
cover, I don't see how even Destiny can blot the stars from the sky."  
  
"It COULD mean something else," Sheba glared at him. "And we've  
already seen the moon turn red."  
  
"And I'm guessing we'll be seeing an unscheduled eclipse soon,"  
Mia cut Sheba off. Normally Sheba was VERY level headed, but not when  
Alex questioned the prophecies she had spent the majority of her life  
working towards. "Alex, we CAN'T deny the signs. The prophecies are  
true, and we've already found most of the Adepts."  
  
"Public place, Mia," Sheba reminded her. "Anyone could hear  
you."  
  
"Not even the store clerk is here," Mia pointed out.  
  
"Ah, but remember the famous quote," Alex waved a finger in her  
face. "'Even the walls have ears'."  
  
  
Okay, not too long, but it's longer than the last chapter! I apologize  
for that, by the way. I had NO idea it was that short...  
Isaac: ::in orange "Yes you did!"::  
Did not.  
Isaac: ::in black "did too!"::  
This could go on all day.  
Isaac: ::in grey "Isn't it grand?"::  
No. Alright, review or you'll never see another chapter of this again. 


	6. Chapter 5

Wow, I updated. Go me!   
Isaac: ::in a pretty marble sparkly color "Yay. Cheer. Scream.   
Yell."::  
Anyways...here's the next chapter! ^_^  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Felix squinted slightly in the glare of the computer screen,  
pushing his steel rimmed glasses farther up on the bridge of his nose.   
  
His room was littered with junk, pieces of old computers strewn  
across his desk, on the floor, filling the corners and hiding the bed.   
He was lucky that he had taken up sleeping on the couch weeks ago. The  
only thing that truly seemed to be intact was his computer.  
  
"Blood red moon...signs of the Apocalypse..." Felix muttered slightly  
as he scanned through another article. "End of the world...yada yada  
yada..."  
  
Articles such as the one he was reading had been popping up  
around the internet. Sermons on going to be saved, lectures on the wrath  
of God for the sinners in the world, but right now he was more interested  
in the facts. If it really was the Apocalypse, which he doubted, he  
wanted to know.  
  
"Felix! Get off the internet, I want to use the phone!"   
  
His little sister began pounding on the door. Felix sighed,  
highlighting the article he had been musing over, copying and pasting it  
to Word. "Alright, Jenna. I'm getting off."  
  
"Thank you!" he could hear Jenna bouncing into her own room.  
  
"Alright, let's see what we got here," Felix signed out of the  
internet and went into the Word Document. "More preachy stuff...more end  
of the world...wait a minute..."  
  
He re-read the last four paragraphs, then skimmed through them  
again.  
  
"While this could be what the Bible speaks of as being the last  
days, it could also be part of a prophecy older than anything hence  
discovered about a choice made for one life, and a destiny that no one  
can control," he muttered, pushing up his glasses again. He really  
needed to get contacts. "It is believed that this prophecy also relates  
back to the Pagan practices of Psynergy, or Alchemy, a study of the  
Elements. Not much is known about the prophecy..."  
  
The article went on to talk about more possibilities. Felix  
exited the program, but not before he saved it to a disk.  
  
***  
  
*Rain sucks,* Isaac decided, using his arm to shield his face  
from the wind driven droplets. *It sucks it sucks it sucks.*  
  
A car drove by, splashing through the puddles in the gutter.   
Water washed over Isaac's sneakers.  
  
"Damnit," he muttered. "Why can't I have ONE decent day?"  
  
He walked on, icy water sloshing around the insides of his shoes.  
  
"Isaac!"  
  
Eyes widening, Isaac turned around. Who the hell would call him  
by his actual name?  
  
An enormous red truck had pulled up next to the curb, and Garet  
was sitting in the driver's seat. "Hey, Isaac, want a ride?"  
  
"What?" Isaac couldn't help but stare. The Captain of the  
football team was not only calling him by his actual name, but he was  
offering him a ride to school.   
  
It was certainly a moment he would have to savor.  
  
"Do you want a ride?" Garet leaned out of his window. "It's  
raining, it's cold, I wouldn't want to be out there and you don't seem to  
be enjoying it, so hop in!"  
  
"I'm not a big fan of cars," Isaac admitted, but as he was saying  
it his mother's words from a few mornings ago came back to him. "Or are  
you still afraid?"   
  
*I'm not afraid,* he told himself. *And if Garet's around, I  
might get to avoid having my skin hung on the wall of the guy's locker  
room with a little plaque that says "Skin of a Wild Nameless" underneath  
it.*  
  
"But sure, why not?" he shrugged, suddenly wondering if Garet was  
going to drive off, laughing at him.  
  
"Cool, get in."  
  
More than a little shocked, Isaac walked around the front of  
Garet's truck. The front was waxed, polished, and there didn't seem to  
be a scratch or a dent anywhere. The red was spotless, the chrome shone  
even in the dim light, and the paint seemed to be repelling water. Garet  
was probably one of those people that was constantly taking care of his  
car and calling it his "baby". Isaac opened the passenger side door and  
climbed in. The inside of Garet's car was as nice as the outside, dark  
grey leather upholstery and the works, covered by a black seat cover.   
The entire interior smelled like the Coca-Cola air freshener swinging  
from the rear view mirror.  
  
"Thanks," Isaac muttered, sliding onto the seat and closing the  
door behind him.   
  
"Don't mention it," Garet waved it off, waiting for Isaac to  
buckle up before he started going.   
  
"If Jenna's making you do stuff like this-"  
  
"Jenna's not making me do anything, I wanted to talk to you,"  
Garet said, not looking at Isaac. "Did the rest of the team try anything  
yesterday? I know they got Ivan, I was wondering if something happened  
with you."  
  
"Well, they tried to rip my head off," Isaac said truthfully.   
"But as you can see I am perfectly fine."  
  
Garet remained silent, turning into the school parking lot and  
taking up his accustomed place in front of the doors. He put the truck  
into park, then turned to Isaac, his eyes hard. "Stay away from them,  
Isaac. Especially if I'm not there. They'll try anything to stop you…"  
  
*Do I have a glowing neon sign above my head that says "Freaks,  
geeks, and weirdos, Nameless in need of some serious creepiness"?*  
  
"Um...okay," Isaac nodded. "Thanks for the ride, Garet."  
  
He opened the door and was about to jump to the ground when  
Garet's voice stopped him.  
  
"They're coming, you know," he said, almost too quiet for Isaac  
to hear. "In fact, they're already here, and they'll stop at nothing to  
kill you."  
  
Shivering, Isaac got out of the car, ignoring the stares he was  
getting, and headed towards the school building.  
  
***  
  
"Hi! I'm Mia!"  
  
Isaac turned around and looked into the blue eyes of a girl  
shorter than him, smiling up at him.  
  
"That's nice," was all he could think of to say, sitting down in  
front of his locker. He hoped she didn't stick around, lunch was a good  
time to think and be alone.   
  
"I'm in your History class, you're Isaac, right?" Mia sat down  
next to him, brushing a strand of her blue hair over one shoulder  
  
*That's weird, the guy that called me "Nameless" yesterday on the  
motorcycle had blue hair, too,* Isaac mused, watching her movements.   
*Must be some stupid new fad. I bet Garet would look pretty funny with  
blue hair*  
  
"Yeah," Isaac shrugged, he knew who she was now. Mia Owen, the  
new girl.   
  
She'd start calling him Nameless in a week.  
  
"So, have you heard about all of the weird things that have been  
going on?" Mia asked, opening her pale blue lunch box. Inside was a  
lunch packed so cute it could make someone gag.  
  
*There's even little blue ribbons tying the bags with the blue  
flowers all over them!* Isaac made a face. *This chick likes her blue  
WAY too much!*  
  
"Not really," Isaac decided it was best to reply to her question.  
Maybe she would go away if he was indifferent.   
  
"Oh, it's EVERYWHERE," Mia looked up at him, her blue eyes wide.   
"Some people think it's the end of the world, what with the moon turning  
red and everything."  
  
"The end of the world, huh?" Isaac almost laughed. "Whatever."  
  
"But some people don't think that it's the end of the world," Mia  
became very solemn. "They think it has to do with this prophecy, about  
Destiny and a nameless hero. Hey," she cocked her head to one side,  
studying him. "Everyone around here calls you Nameless."  
  
"Yeah, something like that," Isaac was barely paying attention.  
  
"Isaac!" Garet strolled up. "Need a ride after school?"  
  
Isaac stared at his apparently former enemy. Garet was being  
decent, and calling him by his name, and offering to do favors for him in  
the middle of the school.  
  
"Uh...I guess so," Isaac shrugged.   
  
*Well, he keeps me safe from big evil nasty things called jocks,  
and now I'm not lying to my mom when I say "Garet Jones is my friend",*  
Isaac reasoned with himself. *And hey, maybe someday I can get him to  
stop by the apartment so I can prove to my mom that I do indeed hang out  
with him.*  
  
"Cool, we might go a few places first, is that okay?"  
  
Now the real battle began. This wasn't just "being civil to the  
'enemy'", this was "riding in a car for long periods of time with the  
'enemy' he was being civil to". And he didn't like cars. He never  
really had, but after the accident.  
  
"Okay," he shrugged weakly. "Thanks, Garet."  
  
"See ya after school," Garet walked off, leaving Isaac more than  
a little stunned.  
  
"They call you Nameless, yet you hang out with the Captain of the  
football team?" Mia gave him a quizzical look.  
  
*Don't ask me, this is just my life.*   
  
I did it! I finished Chapter 5!  
Isaac: ::in the happy special rainbow colored marker "Yeah, it only took  
you...what...three hours?"::  
Yeah, this story is a lot of fun to write on, but it REALLY takes up  
time. Anyways, I might be updating this a lot faster now, I actually  
have a place to which I'm going!  
Isaac: ::in a split purple and yellow marker "Just remember that even  
though this story might not be TOO much longer, there's a SEQUEL!"::  
Yeah, but I'm not going to end it on the next chapter or anything. Now,  
review, and tell me how much you love me!  
Isaac: ::in silver green "Yeah, because you all know that you do.":: 


	7. Chapter 6

Alright, I'm back with another chapter!  
Isaac: ::in the happy special rainbow colored marker "Already?"::   
Yup! I'm getting excited about this fic, and the ones to follow! ^-^   
So don't be surprised if this is the only thing that I work on for a  
while.   
Okay, first things first, I only own Golden Sun in the sense that I own  
the catridge, pictures, and a fan site. That's about it. I don't own  
rights or anything. Second things second, I'm sorry if this offends  
anyone. I know the whole "end of the world" thing offended poetry-freak  
(and I'm sorry about that) and I don't know who else. There might be a  
lot of references to the Bible in the next few chapters, a quote or two,  
but then I'm probably going to steer away from it. It's just how the  
story is supposed to go, I'm sorry if it offends anyone and if it does  
offend you, don't bug Elena about it. I wrote this story, so e-mail me  
at:  
isaac_glen@juno.com  
And maybe I'll be able to compromise. Or you could just not read the  
story. Just, for heavens sakes, don't flame me because I'll probably  
either ignore it, delete it, or laugh really hard about it in the next  
chapter.   
  
Chapter 6  
  
"-and lo, there was a great earthquake; and the sun became black  
as sackcloth of hair, and the moon became as blood; And the stars of  
heaven fell unto the earth."  
-Revelation 6:12-13  
  
***  
  
*How long does it take to "grab a few things"?* Isaac wondered,  
openeing the door and jumping to the pavement. They were parked outside  
of Albertson's, and after an entire five minutes Isaac had become tired  
of sitting in Garet's truck. The rain from that morning had cleared up  
for the most part, only a few dull grey clouds remaining in the pale blue  
sky.   
  
Isaac wrapped his arms tightly around himself when a brisk wind  
started up, its icy fingers trying to find their way through his thin  
jacket. He sighed and leaned up against the closed passenger side door,  
looking up into the sky.  
  
*That's weird, the weather changed pretty fast,* Isaac squinted  
in the sunlight. *I suppose it really could be the end of the world…and  
I suppose I really shouldn't joke about things like that.*   
  
He soon lost interest in the sky, and began to watch the shoppers  
around him, hurrying to their cars to evade the cold air. Only a few  
mother's trying to quiet their squealing children, a student or two, and  
a guy with long blue hair tied back in a ponytail making his way to his  
blue and silver motorcycle.  
  
*Hey, it's that guy!* Isaac stopped leaning against Garet's  
truck. *That weird guy that called me Nameless!*  
  
The blue haired man stopped at his motorcycle, and as if he was  
sensing Isaac's gaze looked up. After a moment, he grinned and started  
over.  
  
*And the day gets more interesting by the moment...*  
  
"Hey," he waved. "You're the kid from yesterday."  
  
"Yeah, that's me, Nameless," Isaac shrugged, not sure how to  
respond. He didn't know the guy, wasn't really sure if he wanted to.  
  
"Sorry about that," the guy grinned upon reaching him, and  
extended one hand. "I'm Alex Glaven. And I'm sure you have a name, even  
if they call you Nameless."  
  
"Isaac," Isaac shook his hand, a little warily. He wasn't sure  
what Alex wanted, or if he really wanted anything. Maybe he was a  
genuinely nice guy that ran around meeting random people. Yeah. Sure.   
Something like that. "Isaac Glen."  
  
"You waiting for someone?" Alex obviously was curious about the  
truck.  
  
"Yeah, my friend Garet," Isaac said quickly. "It's his truck, he  
had to run in and grab some stuff."  
  
"So you've met Garet," this seemed to be good news for Alex, he  
smiled and stared off into space. "Good. I'm a friend of Garet's, he  
was thinking about rooming with me when I get my new apartment in two  
weeks."  
  
*So this Alex knows Garet. That could explain a few things.*  
  
"You're in high school, right?" Alex was asking.  
  
"Yeah, a senior," Isaac decided to do what he usually did. Make  
as little conversation as was humanly possible to politely do.   
  
"Cool, I'm a freshman in college," Alex seemed perfectly content  
to share everything about himself with Isaac, who was starting to simply  
smile and nod. "Vale University."  
  
Isaac nodded, and looked up at the sky again.  
  
If he had been holding anything, he would have dropped it. As it  
was, he leaned heavily back into Garet's truck.   
  
"It's an eclipse," he muttered. Only a thin sliver of sun had  
yet to be covered by the moon, shining faintly, before being covered up  
completely.  
  
Isaac stared up at a dark sky, a black orb surrounded by a corona  
of flame, the sun's surface. It gave off an eerie effect. It was dark,  
but it wasn't. Almost like a night with a half moon. The temperature  
started dropping once the weak sunlight was no longer entering the  
earth's atmosphere.  
  
"So...another piece of the puzzle set in place," Alex murmured.   
"Destiny is making her move."  
  
"Destiny?" Isaac managed to tear his gaze away from the eclipse  
to look over at Alex. The older man was staring up at the sky, his eyes  
almost glowing in the half-light. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Get in the truck," Alex ordered. "Get in the truck NOW."  
  
***  
  
"An eclipse," Kraden muttered, tapping the eraser of his pencil  
against his teeth before beginning to take notes furiously. "If I'm  
correct, this means that the prophecies are true…"  
  
***  
  
Garet ran out of the store when he saw darkness fall outside of  
the windows, not even bothering to finish getting the groceries that his  
mom had asked for. He nearly flew out of the automatic doors, sprinted  
out into the parking lot, spun around and looked up.   
  
It was an eclipse.  
  
"Well, Mia, I guess I'll have to believe you," he muttered.   
  
***  
  
"This is only the beginning," Mia muttered, staring up at the sky  
like the pedestrians around her.  
  
"The beginning to an end," Sheba agreed solemnly.  
  
***  
  
Alex didn't bother to see if Isaac obeyed him or not, but  
sprinted off for his motorcycle. Isaac didn't listen to him, he had  
never seen an eclipse. It wasn't exactly an every day occurrence. Isaac  
sat down on the pavement next to the truck and looked up, ignoring the  
crick that was beginning to form in his neck.  
  
Something dark slid across the barely visible edges of the sun.  
  
  
And that's that! You should all be happy, this chapter was a bit harder  
to do because I don't have the CD I usually listen to while writing this  
story at the moment (my "loud angry sounding music CD") so...be happy.   
And review.  
Isaac: ::in silvery blue "Yup yup yup!":: 


	8. Chapter 7

And I'm back!  
Isaac: ::in silvery-gold "Oh good"::  
Hey!   
Isaac: ::in blueish green "You scare me. Akiko doesn't own anything"::  
  
Nameless  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Something dark slid across the barely visible edges of the sun.  
  
*****  
  
Alex cursed under his breath, quickly undoing the straps around the seat  
of his bullet bike. Those removed, the long package they were holding in  
place fell into his hands. He quickly untied the strings holding the  
piece of leather in place. It fell away to reveal a katana sheathed in  
metal, and its kodachi brother.   
  
Without a second thought he slipped the sheaths into the loops on his  
belt and drew the two swords before he ran back to the truck.  
  
He nearly ran into Garet half way there.  
  
"Stay here," he said firmly, hoping his tone and the swords would be  
convincing enough, leaving the baffled teen behind.  
  
*He doesn't know. He has no idea, I have to protect him no matter what.   
That is my duty.*  
  
*****  
  
Isaac stood up, staring at the place where the sun had been visible but a  
moment before.  
  
*What's going on here?* he wondered.   
  
"Isaac! Get DOWN!" someone pushed him to the ground.   
  
He looked up. The fires of the sun had become visible, still only a halo  
of fire around the moon. The silhouette of someone holding two swords,  
one long and one short. The former was held vertically, and the latter  
held horizontally across it, like a cross to ward off evil.  
  
A rush of air filled the silence, and the sun was once again lost to  
darkness.  
  
And in that darkness, something screamed.  
  
*****  
  
Alex almost smiled. A Winged Hydra, was this really the best that Destiny  
could do?  
  
He looked up at the beast. It had a thin, snaking body, topped by at  
least five heads. Huge bat-like wings spread from its back, hissing  
through the air with every beat that kept the monster adrift. It threw  
back one of its heads, and screamed before it attacked.  
  
Its decent didn't come as a surprise. Alex, aided by superior night  
vision than most humans had and years of training, noticed how it tucked  
its wings in close to its body. It dived, two of the heads out to snap  
at him with rows of razor sharp teeth, the other raising an eerie  
crescendo.   
  
The katana flashed out, snipping off the head coming in from the left.   
Alex spun with inhuman speed, quickly doing the same to the head  
attacking from the right, jamming his kodachi inbetween the eyes of the  
third.  
  
The two remaining heads screamed in pain, and the creature flapped its  
immense wings, rising into the air.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Alex muttered, raising one hand and casting Freeze  
Prism.  
  
Huge chunks of ice formed in the air, crashing down on the creature from  
above. It screamed again, its wings crumpling like paper, and it  
plummeted to the earth. Shards of ice scattered in every direction,  
sliding across the pavement like children's boats in a stream.   
  
Alex didn't give it any time to recover. He sprinted forward once ice  
stopped raining from the sky, stabbing an eye with his kodachi and  
slicing through another neck as if it were butter.   
  
The body of the Winged Hydra lay still, only one of the necks wriggling.  
  
Alex spun his katana in one hand and stabbed down into the creature's  
chest cavity.  
  
Even the neck stopped moving.   
  
Alex pulled a washcloth from his pocket and carefully cleaned off both  
swords before sheathing them and turning to walk away, ignoring the  
puddles of blood he splashed through with each step.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked Isaac, who had risen to a sitting position,  
his eyes wide with horror.  
  
"What was that?" the boy managed to gasp out.  
  
"A beginning," Alex said softly. "To everything we hoped to prevent."  
  
"A beginning?" Isaac choked.  
  
Alex crouched next to him. "There are things that you need to know,  
Isaac. If you're going to survive."  
  
"Wh-what kind of things?"   
  
The poor boy was shaking. It had been a while since Alex had pitied  
anyone.  
  
*****  
  
Mia shaded her eyes with one hand, watching the moon slowly move away  
from the sun, letting light back into the world. People on the crowded  
streets around her were gaping, speaking aloud in awe.  
  
And why shouldn't they? Most of them had never seen an eclipse, and they  
didn't know what it foretold.  
  
"We should join Alex and Garet," Sheba told her softly. She nodded in  
response, and they turned and began walking down the street.  
  
*****  
  
Felix waited until the sun was fully visible before he went back inside.  
  
*That was strange, I didn't see anything in the news or on the internet  
about an eclipse in this area. Usually it's all over the papers when  
something like this happens.*  
  
"Felix, look at this!" Jenna yelled from the den. Felix sighed and went  
to join his younger sister. He found her sitting on the couch, the  
remote in hand. "Look!" she motioned to the television. "It's on every  
channel!"  
  
Felix sat next to her. The station they were currently at was a serious  
looking news anchor.  
  
"This unprecedented eclipse has scientists of the area baffled," he was  
saying. "Is this the end of the world, or could it be-"  
  
What else it could be was cut off by Jenna changing the channel.   
  
"This eclipse could be what some think to be the-"  
  
Another channel. "His wrath is upon you! What will you do now that the  
final days are here?"  
  
Jenna went through every channel their cable provided. On each one was  
something about the day's events. Speculations of the end of the world,  
reports on the sudden rise in the tide in coastal areas, discussions on  
alien invasion the musings caused by the eclipse were endless.  
  
Felix made a mental note of each one.  
  
*****  
  
Hope you all enjoyed that!   
Isaac: ::in greenish gold "I doubt it"::  
See, Midnight? How can I be nice to my muse when he's SO mean to me?   
Review! ^_^ 


	9. Chapter 8

Yup, I'm back. And to answer Midnight C, I'm going to finish all of my  
fics! Eventually...^_^  
Isaac: ::in greenish-blue "Yup. Eventually. As in 'when she feels like  
it'"::  
Basically. Well, I'm sorry this chapter took a little longer than it  
would have. My computer decided it hated this chapter. First, I had it  
mostly typed up and my dad turned off my computer before I could save.   
Then, I had the entire chapter typed up and my computer froze and I lost  
it again.   
So, finally, I bring you the finished version. ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Wh-what kind of things?"  
  
"I think I'm going to let Mia explain everything," Alex said. "She's  
better with words, and she knows more about this then I do."  
  
"Okay, what the hell is that?" Garet walked up to them and motioned to  
the body of the Winged Hydra. In the broad light of day the creature  
looked rather gruesome, particularly with half of its heads missing.   
It's skin was a mottled dark blue and black, its eyes a pale yellow.   
Alex was rather surprised, it had been a long time since he had seen one  
dead or alive when it wasn't dark.  
  
"You might be seeing a lot of them," Alex told him, very calmly. "Mia  
said that she explained everything to you?"  
  
"Yeah, she did," Garet nodded, still staring at the monster's corpse.   
"And now I think I believe her."  
  
Alex opened his cell-phone and dialed a number. "Mia? We're in the  
Albertson's Parking Lot. I kind of need your help…"  
  
*******  
  
The bus had been stopped so everyone could watch the eclipse the moment  
the news came in over the radio. Once it was over, the few High School  
students that still rode the bus clambered back on.  
  
"Wasn't that something?" Jerry asked, sitting next to Ivan.   
  
"Yeah, it's not every day that you see an eclipse," Ivan agreed.   
Somehow, the Eclipse hadn't had the same effect on him as it had on his  
friend. Instead of elation, he felt dread…as if the dark moon covering  
the sun had been a premonition of something horrible to pass…  
  
He shivered, and decided not to think about it anymore.  
  
"Man, that was so awesome," Jerry was going on beside him. "I've never,  
EVER seen an eclipse! The sun was just covered up…it was so cool! Ivan  
doesn't seem very excited about it…"  
  
"Well, I've seen one before," Ivan tried to defend himself.  
  
Jerry turned to him, giving him an odd look. "Okay man. I didn't say  
anything."  
  
"Yes you did," Ivan insisted.  
  
"Whatever, I think Ivan's finally losing it," Ivan watched Jerry out of  
the corner of his eye. His mouth wasn't moving, but his lips were  
slightly apart.   
  
*He's trying to make it look like he's not talking, and then trying to  
make me look crazy!* Ivan realized. *That brat, oh well, not like it  
really affects me.*  
  
"He keeps on going on about weird things, and the football team seems to  
be going after him with a vengeance," Jerry continued. "And I don't  
think it's just because he's a Sophomore. And all of this weird stuff  
happening…hey, I wonder what mom's making for dinner tonight! I hope she  
saw the eclipse, it was really cool!"  
  
*What?* Ivan turned to his friend, who was now twisted around in his seat  
and was talking to the person behind them.  
  
"And who cares if dad saw it, he doesn't even want to see ME most of the  
time," the "other" Jerry voice had a bitter tone to it. The Jerry  
sitting next to him was saying something else entirely.  
  
Ivan got off at his stop, declining the invitation to go to Jerry's  
house.  
He was becoming rather scared as it was.  
  
*****  
  
"Y'know, if I wasn't a Mercury Adept the injured could have bled to death  
by now at the rate YOU got here."  
  
Mia glared at Alex. "Well, you ARE a Mercury Adept, you ARE here, and I  
doubt anyone got injured."  
  
"Right as usual!" he grinned at her. "But the Nameless is pretty shook  
up, and we could have used some of our wonderful Jupiter Adept's  
powers…about a dozen civilians saw the corpse of the Winged Hydra, and  
they got away with what they saw."  
  
"They'll be seeing enough of them," Sheba said, solemnly.   
  
Mia nodded, striding towards where Isaac and Garet were crouched by the  
truck. Alex was right, Isaac was pale, and shaking. Once she was there,  
she kneeled in front of him. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I-I don't know," he admitted. "A-Alex said you had th-things to tell  
me…"  
  
"I do," she nodded. "And it all starts with an old power known as  
Alchemy, and the power of Psynergy."  
  
"The ability to manipulate the four elements, Fire, Earth, Water, and  
Wind," Isaac recited. "Mars, Venus, Mercury and Jupiter respectively.   
But what does that have to do with me?"  
  
"Jupiter is the power of Wind, but they had other abilities-" Mia began.  
  
"Revealing what is hidden, reading minds, and the power of the storm,"  
Isaac injected.  
  
"Well, this makes life simple," Alex grinned.  
  
Mia shot him a withering glance before she turned back to Isaac. "Yes,  
but Jupiter also had one other power. The ability to predict the future.  
  
"Centuries ago, the Jupiter Clan realized that the power of Alchemy was  
failing, and that soon there would be no Adepts to keep order and protect  
this world. So, they brought together their wisest shamans, to foretell  
the Earth's history, right to its end.  
  
"They never finished. The clan was killed off before they could write  
out their predictions."  
  
"But…that's just a myth," Isaac said, hesitantly. "What does it have to  
do with that...that…thing?"  
  
"That's not the end of the story, Isaac," Mia said, sounding exasperated.  
"They had managed to write many of their prophecies down, but most of  
them were destroyed. One Jupiter Adept escaped the massacre of the  
common folk, taking the scroll with him. He handed it down through his  
descendants, hoping that one of them would be able to change the future,  
and forge a new one for earth.  
  
"Sheba," she motioned to the girl, who stepped forward, "is one of those  
descendants."  
  
"You…I saw you before!" Isaac stared at the blonde girl. "In the hall…"  
  
"Yes, that was me," Sheba smiled.   
  
"Isaac, let me finish," Mia brought his attention back to her. "The  
prophecy spoke of the signs of the Apocalypse, Destiny, and an Adept  
strong enough to keep her at bay. The prophecy never named him, so we've  
always called him Nameless."  
  
She leveled her icy gaze on him, and he shivered. "That is why they call  
you Nameless, Isaac. You are the one who will stop Destiny."  
  
Isaac almost laughed in her face, but managed to contain it. "Me? The  
Adept of some prophecy?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Are you people nuts?" he climbed to his feet. "Whatever you are,  
whatever that THING is, I have nothing to do with it. That thing  
attacked Alex, not me. And if you expect me to strap on a sword and play  
at saving the world, you're wrong. Dead wrong."  
  
He turned away. "I don't know what you guys are on, but I don't want any  
part of it."  
  
And he walked away.  
  
"Stubborn," Mia folded her arms. "But we'll get him soon enough."  
  
"Mia, you know as well as I do that the Winged Hydra was after him," Alex  
whispered urgently. "Destiny knows who he is, and she isn't going to  
wait until he decides he believes us. We need to act NOW."  
  
"I know that, Alex," she looked up at him. "Don't worry. Everything is  
under control."  
  
******  
  
And Mia talks...a lot! Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter. More to come  
hopefully soon! Oh, and to Shiro Amayagi, this will not be like MKR.   
They all already have Psynergy, but it's dormant. As you can see, Ivan's  
was just triggered, and Isaac's has been triggered before...but I'm not  
saying anymore on that! And the only good cliffie writer? ::blushes::   
I don't know about that. I think you'd have to hand that award to Triad  
or Midnight. Because they're both evil. Evil, evil, evil. 


	10. Chapter 9

Alright, sorry this took so long. Real life was kicking me in the butt,  
but now I'm back!  
Ivan: ::singing:: Now you're back, from outer space. I just came in  
here to find you with that sad look upon your face-  
Shut up, Ivan.  
Isaac: ::in reddish-gold "Akiko doesn't own ANYTHING, just the plot."::  
Well, if that isn't a post-it note from the Office of the Obvious, I  
don't know what is, but thanks Isaac!  
Isaac: ::in bluish silver "Anytime!"::  
Well, this chapter's a bit on the short side, but enjoy anyways!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"I don't care what Mia says, I think we should get someone to Isaac's  
apartment, and fast," Alex said, strapping on his helmet.  
  
"I know, and I agree with you, that's why I'm coming," Sheba was putting  
on the spare helmet. "You can follow us in the truck, right Garet?"  
  
"No problems," Garet nodded. "I'll meet up with you there."  
  
He walked away, listening to Alex revving his bullet bike behind him. He  
had just reached his truck when his cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" he answered.  
  
"Garet! It's me!" Jenna's voice came in through the other end.  
  
"Look, Jenna, I'm gonna have to call you back," he glanced over to see  
Alex, his visor up, giving him the glare of death.  
  
"I was just wondering if you saw the eclipse," Jenna told him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I saw it, very cool," he replied, turning towards the  
street.  
  
There was a News van, and a camera pointing straight at him.  
  
"Garet, you're on the news!" Jenna exclaimed.  
  
"I have to go, bye," he hung up and climbed into the truck.  
  
****  
  
"Felix, check this out!" Jenna pointed at the screen where her boyfriend  
was currently getting into his truck. "Garet's on the news!"  
  
"What?" Felix pushed his glasses back up.  
  
"And in further news, a strange…something was found in the Albertson's  
Parking Lot," a news anchor was reporting. "The only people here are a  
couple of teenagers, who appear to be very ca-"  
  
He was cut off by a blue and silver bullet bike that was driven just a  
few inches behind him. The backseat passenger, a girl judging from her  
purple skirt, reached out and plucked the microphone from his grasp.  
  
****  
  
Isaac walked down the hall of his apartment, the words Mia had said to  
him still repeating themselves in his mind.  
  
"That's why they call you Nameless, Isaac."  
  
He shook his head. *That chick's crazy. Same with all of her little  
friends.*  
  
*But…still…that Winged Hydra was no fake…and Alex used Psynergy…* he  
shook his head. *But I can't, and I'm not some hero of some stupid  
prophecy! They don't know what they're talking about.*  
  
He turned the corner and came to his apartment door. Instead of being  
closed and locked like he had expected, the door was slightly ajar.  
  
*Why's the door open?* he felt the beginnings of panic fluttering in his  
chest. *Mom probably just left it open…yeah, that's it. She just left  
it open. Maybe the guy at the desk told her I was here…maybe…maybe…*  
  
He ran the down the hall and threw the door the rest of the way open.   
  
The living room was in shambles, the cushions of the couch had been  
overturned and slashed, the potted plant in the corner had been knocked  
over, the split pot spilling soil across the worn carpet. His mother's  
purse was on the floor, its contents had been rifled through and tossed  
heedlessly about the room.  
  
*She just left her purse here…and someone broke in…that's gotta be it.   
It has to be.*  
  
"MOM?!" he yelled, running into the tiny hallway, passing more wreckage  
in the kitchen. "Mom, where are you?!"  
  
He got to his mother's room, and ran inside.  
  
Dora was lying on the floor.  
  
*She's alright, they just hit her over the head,* he tried to reason to  
himself. *They just knocked her over the head and left with  
everything…that's all they did…*  
  
He ran over and kneeled next to her. There were burns running down her  
arms and across her face. The ends of her hair were blackened and  
burned. The smell was over-powering, but she was still alive. She was  
still breathing.  
  
"MOM!" he shook her, gently. A lot of her clothing had large, burned  
holes revealing angry red burns across her skin. "Mom…please…you have to  
wake up…PLEASE…"  
  
"So big, so big," she murmured, her eyes still closed. "He was so big…"  
  
"Who was so big, Mom?" he asked gently, pulling off his sweatshirt and  
rolling it into a pillow for her.   
  
Her eyes snapped open, and she fixed him with a crazed look. "He had  
fire in his hand."  
  
*Psynergy,* he realized, noticing that the floor around her was  
blackened. *The bastard that did this had Psynergy.*  
  
"Mom, hang on," he told her, gently. "I'm gonna get some help. Just  
hold on."  
  
He lifted her head enough to put the make-shift pillow under it before he  
turned and went for the phone. He passed by his own room on the way, and  
stopped.  
  
His room hadn't been touched…except for a few words burned into the door.  
  
"DESTINY AWAITS NAMELESS"  
  
*****  
Oooooh....next chapter coming soon! I hope... 


	11. Chapter 10

It's too late to say anything. Just read the story.  
(Though, this is another test to see if Midnight is alive ^_^)  
Oh, and to the newbies...um...read the note at the end...or something...  
  
Chapter 10  
  
*I can't believe mom and dad are still doing that exchange student program,*  
Felix thought. *I mean, c'mon, like we have room! Well, at least Jenna's going  
and not me. I don't even want to see much of the guy, much less be there to  
greet him.*  
  
The phone rang. Felix picked it up before it could make the annoying noise  
again. "Yeah, what?"  
  
"Felix, is Jenna there?" Garet asked.  
  
"Yeah, just sec," he covered the mouth piece with his hand. "Yo, Jenna! It's  
your boyfriend!"  
  
Jenna came into the hall and grabbed the phone. "Garet! What was that all  
about? You hang up on me, and then you call me again? And what was that thing  
on the news? Who were those people?"  
  
Felix could hear some indistinct mumbling from Garet.  
  
"You want to know where Isaac lives?" her eyes widened. "Why? Garet, what's  
going on?"  
  
More mutterings, before Jenna finally agreed and started yelling. "Mom! Where  
do the Glens live now?"  
  
Felix stole the phone from her. "Garet, I don't know where they live, but I can  
give you a number."  
  
****  
  
Isaac had gone numb. After sitting on the couch for…a few minutes? A few  
hours? He wasn't really sure. He had decided to try cleaning up a bit, but  
despite his efforts the dirt from the potted plant was still a dark spot on the  
carpet, and the floor was still littered with bits of paper and other various  
items.  
  
That was how Kraden found him.  
  
"Isaac?" the old man pushed open the door. He glanced around the room, then  
kneeled in front of Isaac and began shaking his shoulders gently. "Isaac?   
Isaac, what happened? Where's your mom?"  
  
Isaac looked up at him, then pointed dumbly towards his mother's room. Kraden  
followed his silent direction, leaving him to uselessly shift through the soil.  
  
The phone rang. It didn't register for a minute, then he stood and walked on  
shaky legs to the kitchen and picked up. "Hello?"  
  
"Isaac, I need you to tell me your address," Garet told him. "Right now."  
"Alex is a Mercury Adept, right?" Isaac asked softly.  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"It's number 42," Isaac replied, barely able to hear himself.  
  
"Number 42?"  
  
"Of Ontario District Apartments."  
  
There was silence for a minute. "Isaac, is everything alright?"  
  
"Tell Alex to get here fast, and…that I think I believe him," Isaac hung up the  
phone.  
  
Isaac," Kraden had returned to the living room. "We need to call the hospital.   
Your mom might not make it if we don't."  
  
Isaac kept his hand over the receiver. "No, we don't."  
  
****  
  
Alex sprinted through the hall and into the tiny living room. "Did he say what  
happened?"  
  
"No, he just said to get here fast!" Garet, who was just behind him, replied.   
  
Sheba had already reached the front door. "Hurry up, you two!"  
  
"Some of us aren't Jupiter Adepts here, you know!" Alex replied.  
  
They came into Isaac's tiny apartment building to see Isaac arguing with an  
older man.  
  
"Isaac, she needs a doctor!"  
  
"No she doesn't!" Isaac replied. He turned to see Alex. The anger on his face  
faded to an expression of pleading. "Alex…it's my mom…you have to help her…"  
  
He didn't wait for a reply, merely turned and walked down the hall. Alex  
followed him, noticing the message burned into the door in passing.  
  
*She…already got here? Oh god…*  
  
Isaac's mother's room showed evidence of an Inferno attack. The woman herself  
was lying on the floor, taking shallow breaths.  
  
Alex ignored whatever Isaac had started saying, and the fact that Sheba, Garet,  
and the old man had followed them. He knew that Isaac's mother was in pain, he  
could feel it, the burns on her skin and her heat seared lungs…  
  
He kneeled next to the prone form, held his hands over her, and whispered.  
  
"Pure Ply."  
  
Tiny blue sprites made of pure light shimmered above the woman, light made  
liquid dripping from their translucent wings and tiny hands onto her body. The  
light spread from where her heart was, engulfing her.  
  
After a moment the light faded, and died. The sprites disappeared in a shower  
of azure sparks.  
  
"She'll be okay," he turned to Isaac. "She just needs some sleep."  
  
"Wh-who are you people?" the old man whispered.  
  
****  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Jenna looked up from the magazine she was reading.  
  
"Would you be Jenna Hunter?" a young man with blue hair and yellow eyes speaking  
in a soft accent asked her.  
  
"Yes, you must be Leon Dannehl," she stood quickly. "It's great to meet you."  
  
"It's good to meet you," he smiled. "I'm glad that your family is letting me  
stay with you."  
  
******  
  
Yeah...um..."Leon" is the name that Nintendo was originally going to change  
Picard's name to. Wait..he's...::mumbles to herself about being strong and  
going with the flow:: ..."Piers" ::shudder:: now, but I will always call him  
Picard! ^_^ And if you're wondering about "Leon", it'll be explained later... 


	12. Chapter 11

Alright, I'm back with another chapter! This chapter is for Midnight,  
since she REALLY wanted me to update, and she gave me a pretty song to  
listen to while I wrote it (You're right, "Breeze" is very addicting!   
Thank you!) And her brain is mush. Well, hope this helps!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Wh-who are you people?"  
  
Garet wasn't sure how to answer the old man. After all, he had just  
found out yesterday that he was...different. In what ways he still  
wasn't sure.  
  
"It's of no concern to you," Sheba glared at the old man. She turned to  
Isaac. "Nameless, did you see who did this?"  
  
"No," Isaac shook his head. "I came home and found the place like this."  
  
Sheba nodded, then kneeled next to Isaac's mother, closing her eyes. A  
nearly invisible aura of pale lavender light surrounded her and the  
unconscious woman on the floor. A thin cord of the same light connected  
the two of them. After a moment, the light died and Sheba opened her  
eyes.  
  
"It was a Mars Adpet," she announced. "I'm not sure, but it looked like  
Agatio."  
  
"Agatio?" Alex's head snapped up in surprise. "But...he's from the Fire  
Clan, they have no allegiance with Destiny."  
  
"Times change, Alex," Sheba replied.   
  
****  
  
"And this is your room," Jenna opened the door to reveal a room done in  
varying shades of blue from the walls to the bed to the dresser.   
  
*This room practically screams "Hi, I'm a guest room,"* Leon couldn't  
help but think. *Oh well, not that I mind. I like blue.*  
  
He stepped into the room and dropped his bags on the bed.  
  
"Do you want some help unpacking?" Jenna asked.  
  
*She must be curious...* he smiled to himself, then nodded. "Sure,  
thanks."  
  
"Alright!" Jenna walked over to the closet and opened the door. Leon got  
a glimpse of what appeared to be computer parts before she slammed the  
door closed and started yelling. "FELIX! Get your CRAP out of here!"  
  
A boy who appeared to be two years older than Jenna poked his head in the  
room. He had brown hair that seemed to be set on falling into his eyes  
and steel rimmed glasses. "What?"  
  
"Our guest needs SOMEWHERE to put his things," Jenna motioned angerily to  
the closet. "And there's no room in there!"  
  
"Well, I don't have space for them in my room..."  
  
"So get rid of something!" Jenna seemed to have forgotten that their  
"guest" was still in the same room. "You have enough junk lying around  
the house! What are you trying to do, contact aliens?"  
  
He smiled. "Maybe."  
  
"Well, I hope if you do contact them they take you back to their home  
planet," she muttered. "Are you going to clean out this closet or not?"  
  
"I don't mind, Jenna, really," Leon said quickly. "I don't have that  
much stuff, I'm sure it will all fit, computer parts or not."  
  
"It's the PRINCIPLE of the matter!" Jenna replied hotly.  
  
*She has the temprament of a Mars Adept.*  
  
"Hey, he says he's okay with it, I'm okay with it, you seem to be the  
only person with a problem here," Felix shrugged.   
  
"FELIX!"  
  
*Definately a Mars Adept.*  
  
"Fine, fine, I'll move it around a bit, create more space," Felix  
muttered.   
  
"I give up," Jenna sounded completely exasperated. She threw her hands  
into the air and stalked out of the room.  
  
Leon extended one hand to Felix. "Hi, I'm Leon Dannehl."  
  
"Felix Hunter," Felix shook his hand, then went to the closet and began  
moving things around.  
  
"...Is your sister always that scary?" Leon asked after a minute.  
  
****  
  
"There was an attack?" Mia nearly dropped her cellphone.   
  
"Yeah," Alex replied, and Mia could just imagine the "I Told You So" look  
on his face. "Sheba read the woman's mind, said that her attacker looked  
like Agatio."  
  
"Oh, this is bad," Mia whispered.   
  
"I know, if the Mars Clan has made a treaty with Destiny..." Alex trailed  
off, leaving the rest of the sentence up to her imagination.  
  
Mia wasn't sure if the truth was any better.   
  
****  
  
See, isn't it fun?  
Isaac: ::in reddish-gold "Wow, I didn't talk a lot this chapter"::  
Who cares? Leon (Picard) talked a lot! ^_^ 


	13. Chapter 12

Well, it's been a while, so I decided to update before someone ::cough::Midnight::cough:: decided to kill me!   
  
Isaac: ::in reddish gold "Akiko don't own nothin'"::   
  
'Cept the plot. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
*Being on the stupid student committee sucks.*  
  
"Alex, this is Leon Dannehl, he just barely transferred here," one of the Professors explained. "You will be showing him around campus."  
  
"Alright...fine..." Alex gave Leon a scrutinizing look. He looked to be a year or two older. His hair was a brilliant sea green, and his eyes were yellow.  
  
*Freaky looking guy.*  
  
"Hi," he smiled, shaking hands with the new student. "I'm Alex Glaven, welcome to Vale University."  
  
"It's good to meet you, Alex," Leon grinned. "I'm sure I'll like it here.  
  
***  
  
"Isaac, you okay?" Garet looked over at his newfound friend with concern. Isaac looked pale, and more than a little scared. Then again, if he had just found out he was the center of some prophecy he'd be a little scared, too.  
  
They were sitting in the Glen's living room. When Garet had gone to pick him up Isaac had said he wasn't feeling up to going to school. Deciding he might as well keep Isaac company, Garet had stayed.   
  
"I...I'm okay," Isaac nodded.   
  
"Are you sure?" Garet pressed him.  
  
Isaac nodded again, this time looking a little more resolved. "Yeah, I'm good. I just...don't know what I'm going to do from here..."  
  
"I know what you mean," Garet sighed. Just a few days ago they had been on opposing sides of the social spectrum...and now... "I mean...we're all part of this prophecy. I'm just on the sidelines, though. I can't imagine what it must be like to be at the very center..."  
  
"I think I'll have to move out," Isaac admitted. "I can't risk my mom being hurt again."  
  
"I'll have to do the same, I don't want my family caught in this mess," Garet agreed. "I was going to room with Alex...I'm sure there will be enough room for you..."  
  
"Y'know, that sounds kinda fun..."  
  
"C'mon," Garet stood up. "Let's go to my house."  
  
"Okay."  
  
****  
  
Alex sighed.  
  
Yesterday he had been one of the most powerful Mercury Adepts in the world.  
  
Today, he was a normal student at Vale University.  
  
*What an awful trade in,* he mused, securing his helmet. *Oh well. We found Nameless. It won't be long now...*  
  
He started his bullet bike, still thinking over the events of the day before. *And that guy...Leon or whatever...most normal people don't' have blue hair...I wonder if he's an Adept...*  
  
He drove carefully out of the parking lot. The last time the Dean had seen him tearing out into the street like the Devil was on his heels she had not been happy in the least bit. He turned right onto the street and dared to go a bit faster.  
  
*But still...Destiny's already found out who Isaac is. That poor kid must be terrified...maybe we should set up some better protections other than Sheba's wards. I know she's a powerful Adept and I should trust her...but another Adept on the team would be nice...*  
  
A wild griffin sped over his head and strait into oncoming traffic.   
  
*Shit.*  
  
A compact car swerved, hitting his front wheel. Alex felt himself being flipped through the air, still holding onto the bike. He let go and kicked off of the bike, landing hard on the pavement and sliding a few feet.  
  
He lay there, breathing heavily for a few minutes before the full impact of what had happened hit him.  
  
*Oh...God...* he tried to sit up, but his ribs prevented him. He lay back, gasping for air.  
  
"P-ply," he whispered. The familiar blue light surrounded him, snapping his ribs back into place and sealing off any injuries. This time when he sat up it was only to a dull ache in his chest and shoulder. He rubbed the latter, pulling himself to his feet by way of a lamppost with his other arm.  
  
The car that had hit him had careened out of control, straight into a fire hydrant. Water sprayed over everything, splattering on the pavement and washing the blood he had lost away.  
  
He pulled off his helmet and jogged to the car, ignoring the water soaking his hair and leather jacket. He wrenched open the door of the car, already afraid of what he'd see.   
  
The driver was obviously dead, but a child was strapped in the passenger's seat. The girl was covered in cuts from the shattered windshield and a bruise was already forming above her left eye. Ignoring the driver, he went to the other side and opened up the door.  
  
*You shouldn't move her, you shouldn't heal her,* he told himself firmly. *An ambulance will be here in a minute, they can take care of it...they can...they...*  
  
He could feel the girl's residual pain, throbbing in his chest and head.   
  
His mind seemed to be seizing up.  
  
*No...I can't...*  
  
He unbuckled the girl and pulled her out of the car, setting her very gently on the pavement.  
  
"What the 'ell are you doing?!" someone behind him yelled. "You shouldn't move her!"  
  
"Shut up!" he snapped. The girl's pain was becoming overwhelming. He held out one hand, and whispered. "Pure Ply."  
  
The familiar azure sprites danced over her, their wing strokes like tiny bells ringing. They all disappeared in their tiny blue firework displays.  
  
"What the hell did you do?!" the person behind him shrieked. He turned, and the bottom of his stomach dropped out.  
  
It was a police officer.  
  
****  
  
Okay...that was kind of a weird chapter...  
  
Isaac: ::in blueish-silver "Maybe because you were listening to...the  
  
Smashing Pumpkins, Aerosmith, and the Wallflowers?":: Huhn...maybe...  
  
Isaac: ::in greenish-blue "Freak.":: 


	14. Chapter 13

Finally, ne? Sorry, I had writer's block, and life, which tends to get in the way a lot. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this!  
  
Nameless   
  
By: Akiko  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"What did you just do?!" the officer yelled, pulling out his gun and holding it out at arm's length, his hands shaking visibly. "What are you?"  
  
Alex's eyes widened. The griffin had veered upwards in flight after it had caused the accident. It had wheeled around, and was coming down on the police officer. Alex straightened and ran forward. The police officer obviously thought that he was coming for him, because his hands shook even more and he yelled out some warning to him. Alex ignored him, raised one hand and cast Glacier.  
  
Ice collected around the Griffin, encasing its wings. The Griffin shreiked and tumbled to the ground, the ice shattering on the pavement. Alex was ready for it, bending the water spraying from the fire hydrant to his will. The swirling torrent of liquid crashed down onto the griffin in an icy cascade. He held the water there, until the monster's struggles grew weaker, then ceased.   
  
"Wh-what are you?" the officer asked again.  
  
He started to back up slowly. The officer let him, lowering his gun, his eyes wide.  
  
****  
  
"Alex, HOW could you be so STUPID?!" Mia was practically screaming into her cell phone. She was rewarded with several odd looks from passerby which were steadily ignored.   
  
"'M sorry," he muttered.  
  
"Using your Psynergy in broad daylight like that..." she lowered her voice. "Alex, you KNOW better than that. We all agreed that we wouldn't allow people to see us use our Psynergy...before we even left home..."  
  
"I couldn't help it," he replied, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Mia...she was in so much pain...I couldn't leave her like that...I couldn't...not when I could feel-"  
  
"What?" Mia nearly dropped her phone. "Alex, what are you talking about?"  
  
"It's just...nevermind," he murmured. "And I couldn't let that griffin go."  
  
Mia decided to drop the subject until later. "You're just lucky you didn't end up in jail. But this will be all over the paper by tomorrow...I suppose it is time that the world knew about us...never imagined it would be like this..."  
  
****  
  
"Isn't that Alex?" Garet whispered to Isaac, motioning to what his mom was watching.  
  
"Yeah," Isaac squinted slightly, leaning forward to get a better look at the screen.   
  
"After the incident, the man was allowed to flee the scene," the reporter announced. "The man was later identified as Alex Glaven, a student at Vale University."  
  
A picture of Alex with a slight smirk on his face appeared in the corner. The view changed to an elderly lady being interviewed.  
  
"Ma'am, were you aware that Alex was able to do these things?" the reporter was asking.  
  
"No," the lady shook her head. "But no freak will be attending this university."  
  
"Ouch," Garet whinced. "Harsh."  
  
"Yeah," Isaac nodded. The scene changed to another new reporter having a conversation with an "expert" on such matters. "C'mon, let's go."  
  
****  
  
Leon was passing through the living room when the name "Alex Glaven" coming from the television set made him stop dead.  
  
He turned to the tv, where the Dean was denying any knowledge of...something. He put down the plate holding his sandwhich, his eyes fixed on the screen.  
  
After a few minutes, they showed a video clip taken on a street. It was obviously done by a home video recorder, the screen was shaky and kept changing view without warning. A griffin, and a large one, swooped down on a lone, blue-haired figure, who raised one hand, glowing a pale blue.   
  
"Glacier," he breathed.  
  
"Oh, hey, Leon," Felix, who had been staring at the tv until that point turned. "Do you know that guy?"  
  
"Yes, he's on the student council at Vale University," Leon frowned. *Alex is an Adept...*  
  
"This is just another incident in a long string of strange happenings," Felix explained. "An unexplained eclipse, that weird creature that attacked, and weather patterns have been strange only in the Vale area. I think it's leading up to the end of the world."  
  
"'The end of the world'?" Leon looked away from the tv.  
  
"Or something equally as big," Felix nodded solemnly.  
  
****  
  
Hopefully the next few chapters will be quicker in coming, so Elena doesn't kill me. Well, ja ne, minna-san! 


	15. Chapter14

I do not own Golden Sun or a certain song by Tom Leher. Don't ask. Just read.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Ivan."  
  
Ivan, who had been half listening to what Jerry had been saying, turned when his name was voiced. A girl his age, a bit shorter than him was standing there.  
  
"Do I know you?" he asked. Jerry began excitedly prodding his arm, but he ignored him.  
  
"No," she shook her head. "My name is Sheba Faran, and I need to speak with you."  
  
"Dude, she's cute-" Jerry was hissing.  
  
"Alone," Sheba's glared at Jerry.  
  
Ivan nodded. "Alright, see ya."  
  
"Good luck, man," Jerry had a very stupid look fixed to his face. Ivan saw Sheba roll her eyes before she began walking away. He followed, quickening his pace so he was walking next to her.  
  
"Are you new here? I haven't seen you-"  
  
"Yes, I am," she nodded. "I'm from Lavilero."  
  
"Isn't that in Gondowan?"  
  
She nodded. "I'm part of the exchange student program. I'm staying with the Owens."  
  
The memory of Mia flooded back. "Oh, you're staying with Mia's family! That's nice."  
  
"It is," she smiled, then judged that they were in a portion of the hall where they were about as alone as they were going to get. The couple making out against the lockers next to them probably wouldn't absorb a lot of what they were saying. "So you've talked to Mia. She probably told you something of Destiny."  
  
"Yeah, she said something about that-"  
  
"Ivan, Destiny is a threat," Sheba's eyes became serious. "She could end the world. You might not realize it, but you're an Adept, and we need your help."  
  
"A...what?"  
  
"You know you are different."  
  
Ivan opened his mouth to protest, when he realized that her lips hadn't moved.  
  
"Mia told you that you were destined for greater things," she continued, a serene smile still fixed on her face. With a start he realized that she was using her mind to speak directly into his. "Yes, that's right. You're a Jupiter Adept. And-"  
  
A cell phone rang. Sheba cursed, this time out loud, and pulled the phone from her pocket. "Hello?"  
  
He tuned out the rest of the conversation, still in shock over the fact that Sheba had read his mind.  
  
"Ivan," her voice snapped him from his reverie. "We have a problem. And you're coming."  
  
"But-" he couldn't deny the fact that something strange was going on, but he wasn't sure how much he could trust Sheba.  
  
"*You can trust me,*" her voice rang his mind once again. "*You can't lie mind to mind.*"  
  
*  
  
"We'll murder them all amid laughter and merriment...except for the few we take home to experiment!" Jenna was singing.  
  
"Cute, Jen. Really cute," Felix glared at her.  
  
"It's 'Poisoning Pigeons in the Park'!" Jenna grinned. "I LOVE that song!"  
  
"I'm sure you do, get out of my room," Felix glared at her. Jenna bounded out of the room, then returned quickly.  
  
"Hey, Felix, Leon want to use the phone, could you get off?"  
  
"Why are YOU asking me?" Felix muttered, sighing at the loss of a downloaded song and disconnected.   
  
"Oh, you know him, he'll sit in the room with the phone in his had for hours, just waiting for the 'in use' light to go off," Jenna explained.  
  
"Who's he calling?"  
  
"...I don't know," Jenna creeped out in the hall. "But I'm gonna find out."  
  
"Jenna, c'mon, let the guy have some privacy," Felix followed her, keeping his voice down.  
  
Jenna shook her head, her ponytail whipping through the air. "No. He's been acting weird. I want to find out why."  
  
They made their way stealthily to Leon's door, and ended up on either side of it. Jenna put one finger to her lips, and Felix rolled his eyes. She ignored him, softly turning the door knob and opening the door slightly.  
  
"-it's about your Psynergy. I saw what you did on the news, and I know what you are," they caught the tail end of Leon's statement. He was silent for a moment, then began talking again. "I know, because I have my own Psynergy. We're the same element. I think I know what you're doing, but I can't say it here."  
  
More silence. Jenna shot her brother a quizzical look, and he simply shrugged.   
  
"Alright," Leon said. "I'll see you soon."  
  
The door opened, and Leon stepped out of the room.  
  
"Um...hi," Jenna greeted him sheepishly.  
  
"What is Psynergy?" Felix automatically asked.  
  
"Oh boy," Leon muttered.  
  
***  
  
They had their little imprompt meeting at Alex's apartment.  
  
Alex had a beautiful, spacious apartment, with a wonderful view of a brick wall out of the only window. The living room was well decorated, and well furnished with couches, a large lazy boy, and several bean bag chairs. Alex was currently sulking in one of those. Ivan had taken another, and Sheba had all but disappeared into the large chair. Isaac, Garet, and Mia were lounging on the couch.   
  
"This is Ivan," Sheba introduced him. "He's the second Jupiter Adept."  
  
"Well then," Garet stretched. "Two mind readers are better than one, I suppose."  
  
Sheba shot him a nasty glare before she continued. "He doesn't know...well...anything, so the rest of us are going to have to fill him in. He can train with Garet and Isaac."  
  
"Where I get to learn how to burn things," a smile creeped onto Garet's face.  
  
"It's not that special, there's a lighter in you pocket that will work just as well," Sheba shot him another icy look. Mia dissolved into a fit of giggles, Garet started protesting loudly, and Isaac looked exasperated. "Now, all we need is the final two Adepts, and well...I guess that's when we fulfill our destiny."  
  
"Don't say Destiny, she gives me the creeps," Garet moaned.  
  
"What elements are there?" Ivan asked.  
  
"Well-"  
  
There was a knock at the door. Alex got up to answer it.  
  
"Oh, hey, Leon," he addressed the person standing there. He was tall, with hair more green than Mia's, his eyes like a cat's.   
  
"Hello, Alex, is everyone here?" Leon asked, taking his place on a beanbag chair next to the coffee table.  
  
"Yup," Alex introduced everyone. "What did you have to tell us?"  
  
"My name is Picard, first of all," he said. "Second of all-"  
  
"Then why did Alex call you Leon?" Sheba asked. "I mean, unless it's a nickname or you go by your middle name-"  
  
"And the Jupiter Adept says I'm obnoxious," Garet muttered.  
  
"He's a Lemurian," Ivan's eyes were glowing faintly. They faded to their normal color and he turned to Sheba in confusion. "What's a Lemurian?"  
  
"Lemuria is an ancient civilization said to be somewhere in the Eastern Sea..." Isaac started laughing. "That crazy old man was right!"  
  
"Leon is my uncle's name," Picard explained. "I used it because...well...how many people do YOU know named Picard?"  
  
"He has a point, you know," Mia nodded. "But...a Lemurian!"  
  
"This isn't a zoo, you know," Picard snapped when he noticed that they were all staring at him. "Look, this is urgent. Lemurians are Mercury Adepts, we can't predict the future. But we can sense the weather, and it has changed significantly. Our scholars can read the stars, and they fortell that Destiny is moving-"  
  
"So they know about that bitch in Lemuria, too," Garet whistled. "She's really gotten around, hasn't she."  
  
"That was a horrible joke!" Mia was affronted.  
  
"Hey, no offense intended!" Garet held up his hands. Isaac was laughing.  
  
"What have you found out about the prophecy?" Picard asked, his eyes becoming serious.  
  
"We have Nameless here," Garet motioned to Isaac. "Two Mercury Adepts, two Jupiter Adepts, one Venus Adept, and one Mars Adept."  
  
"No need to ask which element you each wield," Picard noticed dryly, which made Sheba laugh. "I think I live with your other Adepts. An overly curious Venus Adept who's observations are a little too astute, and an overly exuberant Mars Adept."  
  
"Oh, really, who?" Mia asked.  
  
"Jenna and Felix Hunter," Picard looked a bit confused.  
  
"Always knew that family was weird," Garet muttered.  
  
Ivan turned to Mia. "Hey, why are there supposed to be two Adepts of each element?"   
  
"No one knows," Mia shrugged. "I suppose we'll find out when our time  
  
comes."  
  
*****  
  
Alright, this fic will be updated pretty quickly. I kind of made a promise to Midnight that I'd finally finish this fic. Until next time, review! 


	16. Chapter 15

Hey, look at that, I updated!  
  
Isaac: ::in silver "Everyone's going to die of shock"::  
  
Yup, felt guilty about not updating for a while. Enjoy.  
  
Nameless  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Flare!" Garet yelled, and the row of plants Isaac had conjured withered under the burst of fire that swept over them. "Oh, that was cool."  
  
"You don't need to yell the spell name," Sheba informed him.  
  
"But I like to, so much more dramatic," he replied. "And it's easier, anyway."  
  
Sheba sighed. "Yes, it's true that saying the name helps you focus...but honestly, if you're in the middle of a fight, do you want your enemy to know exactly what you're doing?"  
  
"She has a point," Ivan nodded, casting whirlwind on more plants. The plants were torn to shreds and pulled up in a spiral of air before the spell died. Bits of greenery like confetti drifted lazily to the ground.  
  
They were in an abandoned field, far from the road. Garet had driven them out there in his truck, boasting about how well his truck handled off road almost the entire way. Sheba admitted the truck didn't do too badly, but she wasn't sure why he was boasting when he hadn't exactly made the truck. But whatever, they were here, and the Psynergy training was well underway. All three Mercury Adepts were in hand in case Garet's psynergy got out of control. Which she was rather certain was going to happen any moment now. Of course, if Ivan would stop using Whirlwind so near Garet they might have some sort of chance.  
  
"Ivan," she drew the slightly older boy's attention towards her. "Try using Ray."  
  
"Okay," he closed his eyes like she had instructed him. His power glowed around him, and he shouted the word once. "Ray!"  
  
A streak of lightening sped down from nowhere and struck the ground. The earth shattered where the lightening struck, blackening. A small fire started around the crater, and Alex put it out with Douse.  
  
"Not bad," Sheba nodded, unable to hide her smile. "Not bad at all."  
  
"We'll have to get the Hunters out here next time," Picard agreed.   
  
Ivan smiled. Isaac, not to be outdone, cast Quake right at the Jupiter Adept's feet. The earth trembled, and Ivan fell flat on his face. Garet laughed, and Isaac just grinned.  
  
But the earth didn't stop trembling, the quake spreading to where the Mecury Adepts were standing. Everyone but Sheba, who quickly used the hover charm, fell to the ground. The epicenter, right in the center of their scattered group shook more violently, the earth upheaving, rising and forming into a vaguely human shape.  
  
"Golem," Sheba said needlessly. "Isaac! Garet! Get behind me!"  
  
Isaac, who was closer, got behind her with no trouble. Garet took a hesitant step, and the Golem raised its club and brought it with shattering force back to the ground. The dirt rippled, and a collum of earth sent Garet flying. Once he was out of the way, Sheba cast Spark Plasma. The purple bolts hit the Golem head on and shattered it. Chunks of rock went flying. Sheba quickly called one of her Djinni. Waft created a circle of wind, reigning in the shrapnel and allowing it to settle harmlessly on the ground.   
  
"Thank you, Waft," she cuddled the little purple creature when it flew back to her. Garet, having been healed by Mia, walked back to where he had been standing.  
  
"What the hell is that?" he pointed at Waft. "It's like a Nerd Gundam or something!"  
  
Alex cracked up. Isaac smiled, and Mia rolled her eyes. Sheba sighed and shook her head.  
  
*  
  
"This is Flint and this is Forge," Mia presented Isaac and Garet with the two Djinn. Forge lept up into Garet's hair, and Flint settled on Isaac's shoulder.  
  
"*I've been wanting to meet you for a long time,*" the Djinni spoke to his mind, catching him by surprise. He felt a bond growing between them, and knew that Flint would do all in its power to aide him.   
  
"*I've been waiting a long time, too,*" he told the Djinni, knowing it somewhow. The bond was filling an empty place he hadn't even been aware of. It disappeared in a flash of bronze light, but he could feel its presence in the back of his mind. He looked over at Garet, who had Forge in his hand and was scratching the Djinni behind the ears. It crooned and leaned into the motion.  
  
He smiled at Isaac when he sensed his gaze upon him, and Forge was gone in a blaze of red. "Feels like we're really part of something, doesn't it."  
  
He smiled in return. "It does."  
  
"This is Gust," Mia was introducing Ivan to his first Djinni. The Jupiter Adept took Gust carefully in his hands, and a peaceful smile filled his features. When the Djinni did disappear, he looked happier than Isaac could remember seeing him.  
  
"Well, that's it," Mia shrugged. "I guess it's time to head back into Vale."  
  
***  
  
Yay. It's updated. Be happy.  
  
Isaac: ...  
  
But don't expect regular updates for a while. I have to finish "Wake" (for those of you who don't know what "Wake" is...well...you can either e-mail me asking for info or you can just be happy in your blissfully ignorant state) by the end of this month, and then it's to work on "Live" (it's a working title, it may change, it may stay the same, for now I really like it). So...yeah. Be freakin' happy. And review. That may give me more incentive to update, haha. 


	17. Chapter 16

Yay! An update already! Special thanks to my reviewers! Especially AmandaZGreat, that made my day! ^____^  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"And I saw when the Lamb opened one of t he seals, and I heard, as it were thenoise of thunder, one of the four besats saying, Come and see. And I saw, and behold, a white horse; and he that sat on him had a bow; and a crown was given unto him: and he went forth conquering, and to conquer."  
  
-Revelations 6:1&2  
  
Isaac was barely pretending to be going to school anymore. The other Adepts had forbidden it, the weak were easily drawn into Her power, and there were too many weak minds at his school.   
  
So when he went out to the sidewalk and got into Garet's truck, they went left instead of right at the light, and within a few minutes were up in Alex's apartment. They learned the theory behind Alchemy and Psynergy before they took Garet's truck out into the countryside to practice. Jenna and Felix had been filled on, and while her older brother threw himself into the studies with an enthusiasm that made even Sheba blink, Jenna was simply interested in burning stuff. And she was rather good at it.  
  
'We're going to start you on staff and sword work soon," Alex told them one day. Garet and Isaac made their way back to their seperate homes, talking eagerly about it on the drive. Isaac waved goodbye and took the stairs two at a time to the apartment he continued to share with his mother. She was gone, but she had left a note on the fridge telling him what was in the fridge to make and that she'd be back later. Isaac shrugged and went to his room to drop of his backpack.  
  
When he went back into the kitchen he nearly had a heart attack.  
  
Standing amid ghostly stars was a transparent white horse, so collosal that it shouldn't fit in the tiny apartment. But the room seemed to have been stretched to accomodate for it. Upon its back was a large, thin man in white, his sleeves trailing nearly to the ground even from the back of his horse. He had an ivory bow in one hand, a silver arrow knocked to it, the string pulled slightly. His hair was white and flowing, tiny braids spilling from a brilliantly gold crown on his brow. He looked at Isaac with deep eyes. Something about his thin face and long, graceful fingers wasn't human.   
  
The horse took one step forward, and the linoleum beneath its quickly solidifying hoof shattered. Isaac backed up, his mouth open in a silent scream.  
  
And quite as suddenly as the rider had come, he turned his head as if he had heard some noise, pulled on the white silk ribbons that served as reigns, and was gone.  
  
Isaac stood there for a long time, his heart beating wildly. Finally, he made his way to the phone, barely able to tear his eyes away from the spot for along enough to call Alex's cell phone.  
  
The Mercury Adept swore at him.  
  
****  
  
"If Destiny knows where Isaac is we must move him!" Sheba was telling Alex after the older man had told her Isaac's strange tale. "We need him, Alex. Without him the prophecy can't be fulfilled-"  
  
"We don't even know what the damn prophecy means!" Alex looked genuinely scared. "We don't even know how to stop Destiny. How are we supposed to be able to do anything against someone who can put giant horses in little apartments? What the hell was that thing anyway?"  
  
"The first of the four horsemen," Sheba said softly. "Don't you read the Bible?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I suggest you do, Revelations coincides with the Prophecy," she brushed that thought to the side. "But that doesn't matter now, what matters is getting Isaac out of here and quickly."  
  
"Imil," Alex said. "We could go to Imil."  
  
Sheba considered that thought for a moment. "Well...that might work. If all else fails we can go to Laveliro."  
  
"That might just work."  
  
****  
  
Isaac didn't stay in the apartment long enough for the kingly horseman to return. He called Garet seconds after he called Alex and waited on the curb for the Mars Adept.  
  
"You look like you've seen a ghost," Garet told him when he got in on the passenger's side.   
  
Isaac could only shrug in response.  
  
****  
  
Oh, and just so you all know even though you're probably not very curious, Wake is finished! Yay! Now I have to finish editting it so I can start on Live. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
  
Isaac: ::in saphirre blue with ruby sparkles "I never get to talk anymore"::  
  
That's because I'm lazy! Review! ^_^ 


End file.
